Crime and Punishment
by ReadOutLoud284
Summary: Atlas talks about his opinion of his punishment and what he thinks will happen in the future. Rated T because I'm paranoind. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!

A/N: Hey, this is my first PJO fic! I'm so excited! For some reason, I started thinking about Atlas, and so I made this. When it comes to reviews, say anything! I want to know what you think of this. :) This story is kind of short. Sorry if you don't like that, but this is how I write. I've found out that if I am trying to make it longer, it doesn't turn out very well...

* * *

Atlas's Point of View

So heavy. A crushing weight. Always there, upon my shoulders. Punishment. I never have a break. I hold this thing up, all day every day. I keep things balanced. The funny thing is that half of you mortals do not even believe I am here. But I always am. I keep order, so to speak. If mortals knew what I did for all of you, your kind would be thankful. Grateful. Appreciative. Let me tell you, none are. Most of your weak minds cannot handle reality. Here I am, keeping things separated, so that they will not clash, so things will be okay. Only one day, they will clash. They will have to, and it will be terrible. Mass destruction. The perk of this, my burden will be lifted.

Things change. People, weather, terrain, lives. No matter how much you want things to stay the same, they'll change. There is nothing you can do about it. But not everything changes. My punishment does not change. My suffering does not end. It was all because of one mistake, too.

To get a good understanding of this, you must look at it from my point of view. Imagine that there is going to be a war. It is your people are up against your enemy. Both sides are incredibly powerful. Power can be dangerous, especially if there is no control. Power is the cause of this war. We all want it. Only one side could have it. So you can make a choice. Your own people, who you have trust in, or your enemy. Of course you'll make the rational decision. Your own kind. With your own kind, you are respected. So they all fight, but your side doesn't pull through. They lose everything. The enemy punishes you. Some are sent to Tartarus. Others, like me, are given other things to do, for instance, holding the weight of the world. What do I get for doing this, you may ask. A map named after me. A saying about my suffering, even though few others have been through it. _The weight of the world is on your shoulders_… Ha! If they only knew.

I have been here for millions of years. I have been given time to think. The most common thing I find myself thinking about is the "what ifs". At this point, I've come up with billions of "what if" questions. What if I'd sided with the gods? What if my side had won? Those questions right there are enough to drive you crazy. But they aren't the worst questions. The worst, most tormenting question for me to deal with is what if Zeus and the other gods had bee more merciful.

What if something about my punishment had been different? What if I didn't have to hold this up forever until somebody took it? If something had been different then, maybe something now would be different. Punishments are given to teach a certain lesson. I never learned the lesson intended, though. If anything, I began to resent the gods even more. Luckily, I did learn something. Patience. Endurance. But I still can't change my opinion and conform to the gods. I honestly believe that we are more powerful and better fit for the ruling position. My beliefs in our forces are solid, and with good reason, too. The weight I carry, this punishment, is mentally crushing. Mentally tiring. But I can endure. Besides, I learned endurance the hard way.

For many years to come, I will be here, keeping order. Holding the weight of the world on my shoulders. It will be this way, whether you believe it or not. This is one thing that does not change. But I will warn you. One day, you will believe everything I've told you, you'll have to. Some of your weak minds will not be able to handle it. One day, the mist keeping you sane, yet naïve, will clear. You know what they say, ignorance is bliss. It truly is. The balance that I keep will be demolished. My burden will be lifted. The gods will lose. Mass destruction will occur. I can wait for this to happen. I'll be patient. So, mortal, take my last piece of advice seriously. Prepare for the inevitable.

* * *

A/N: Tell me if you like it, PLEASE! I really want to know! Tell me what you think I did wrong, or what you think I did right. That's the only way for me to get better! :) Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
